


Both Hot And Cool

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: In which the young men get together – and ‘get together’.





	Both Hot And Cool

Scorpius lay back on the big bed, blinking a little in shock. His partner had left the bedroom for a few seconds, and it seemed like a good time to try and take stock – work out how the hell his evening had… well, gone so _right_.

 

It had all started off so normally. Albus and he were in their usual pub, having a few drinks after the exigencies of a week of Healer training. Scorpius was hoping to go into the research and development side of things; Albus, bless his heart, just wanted to make people feel better. And then James walked in.

Scorpius had noticed first, his eyes irresistibly drawn to the lithe, fit figure of James Sirius Potter. Albus had been halfway through a rant about unfair mediwizards who thought they ruled the world, and would probably had kept going for quite some time if he hadn’t suddenly realised that Scorpius wasn’t paying even cursory attention.

“Oi,” he said, smacking Scorpius hard on the arm. “You’re not listening to me. What’s up?”

“Huh?” Scorpius dragged his eyes back to his best friend. “Oh, sorry. Your brother just walked in, that’s all. I was just -”

“You fancy him, don’t you?” Albus said unexpectedly. Which – yes, Scorpius did (oh gods, he totally did); but Albus was generally not that observant, especially about inter-personal things. 

“Um,” Scorpius said eloquently, following it up with what even he – and even Albus, he suspected – could hear was a highly unconvincing “No?”

Albus rolled his eyes. “And you don’t like chocolate either, and your middle name’s not Hyperion. I know,” he said. “C’m’on, you could do worse. In fact,” he added, “you have. Rose comes to mind. At least James makes some sense. Plus he’s a bloke, and – no offence, but you are the gayest gay to ever gay, which has been obvious for years, so at least he’s the right gender.” He raised his voice. “Hey, James!” 

He waved a hand, and James turned and stared at them. Scorpius felt himself blush, even though he hadn’t got any reason to. Apart from what Albus had been saying, but Scorpius had thought he was over getting embarrassed by Albus. James grinned, gave them a thumbs up, then pointed to the bar and then the empty seat at their table.

“He’s just getting a drink and then he’ll be over,” Albus translated. “And then you’re going to tell him how you feel.”

“He’s – okay, that’s great. And then I’m – then… then _what_?” Scorpius squeaked, suddenly catching up with the last part of Albus’s comment.

Albus picked up his drink and raised it to him in a little mocking gesture. “Tell him,” he threatened, “or I will.”

Scorpius had known Albus a long time. Too long. His best friend – henceforth to be known as his former best friend – was quite capable of making good on his threat. But before Scorpius could reply – either to threaten something in return, though to be honest that was never a particularly good plan: for a Slytherin (or, to be honest, for anyone), Scorpius was a terrible hand a threats, or to beg for mercy – James had come over, sliding into a seat next to Scorpius. Scorpius felt himself blush again, and cursed the pale Malfoy skin which he had inherited.

“Hey guys,” James said, flashing a smile at them both, “how’s it going?”

And it had gone quite nicely for a while. Albus was on relatively good behaviour, and James was always good company, even for those who didn’t have an inconvenient crush the size of a small country. Scorpius managed not to embarrass himself too much. And then Albus had spotted Chloe Parks, a girl on whom he had his own crush, on the other side of the room, and excused himself to go over to her, giving Scorpius a meaningful look and a rather unnecessary kick on his way past.

Scorpius had never been good at subtlety either, though Albus made him look like a pro. With his best friend out of the way, he frankly panicked. James was speaking to him, but just as with Albus earlier, Scorpius had not the faintest idea what he was actually saying.

“Anything wrong, Scor?” James asked, his handsome face concerned.

“You’re hot,” Scorpius blurted out. It had not been at _all_ what he intended to say, which had been more along the lines of _no nothing, I’m perfectly fine, as you were…._. So, in an attempt to make things better, he continued, “Um, by which – I’m not commenting on your actual temperature, just so you know… did you know that most people’s body temperature isn’t 37 degrees but actually slightly below that? Interesting fact… or, you know, maybe not that interesting,” he added. Then, as James didn’t reply, he had another go at covering what would also be an awkward silence. Unfortunately, nerves had decidedly got the better of him now. “You’re also cool, which is a bit of a thing, because it turns out that it’s really definitely possible in slang terms to be both hot and cool at the same time and oh god, I’m babbling, and this is incredibly embarrassing.” He looked pleadingly at James. “Well. Yell, scream. Say something, anything. Please, just make me shut up before I mortify myself any further.”

James was looking amused, and Scorpius wanted to sink through the floor. “Hot and cool at the same time?” he asked.

“Can we just pretend nothing that just came out of my mouth happened at all?” Scorpius begged.

“Depends.” James moved his chair a couple of inches closer to Scorpius, and put a hand over his. “Did you mean it?”

If Scorpius had been asked to describe the tone of voice James was using, he would have wanted to say he sounded nervous. But that – wasn’t possible, surely? This was James Sirius Potter, a Quidditch player of high renown and Harry Potter’s son. And he was Scorpius Malfoy, ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy’s son. Which yes, wasn’t supposed to be a thing any more, apart from the fact that it mostly still was.

“I – yes. But I’m sorry, and I promise it won’t make a difference and I won’t embarrass you every time you see me with your brother and -”

“Scor,” said James – who was the only person ever to call him that - “shut up.” And he kissed him.

It hadn’t just been a kiss, of course. James was about as good at it as Scorpius had ever imagined in his wistful day-dreams (and yes, all right, in furtive wanks where he tried to pretend he wasn’t thinking about his best friend’s older brother _like that_ ). After a muffled noise of surprise which he accidentally made straight into James’s mouth, Scorpius had kissed back and refined his theory that James was hot to a conclusion that the other man was scorching. When he finally came back to himself, he realised that he’d practically crawled onto James’s lap as they snogged, which brought the colour yet again to his cheeks as he slid back off, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in James’s jeans somewhat sheepishly.

“I’m not looking for a quick fuck,” James said, brown eyes serious. “No offence, Scor, but I could get one of those anywhere and my baby brother’s best mate wouldn’t be where I’d look.”

“Oh,” Scorpius said, forcing a smile and sitting back as far as possible in the greatest possible haste. “No, that’s fine, not a problem. Of course I understand, and I’m sorry about that, and the fact that I was just… um, on your lap and everything, but I think I’ve sorted your trousers out, and -”

James slapped a hand over Scorpius’s mouth. Scorpius was, when he considered it, rather grateful. Once he got started talking, he sometimes didn’t know how to stop.

“I’m looking for a relationship,” James said. “I mean, if you are. You’re not the only one with a crush, you know. I’ve been looking at you for way too long. The only thing that worries me is whether Albus will kill me if I date you.”

Scorpius wasn’t sure whether it was considered bad manners to remove someone’s hand from your mouth. James showed no signs of ever moving it of his own accord. He settled for shaking his head vigorously.

“Ah, sorry,” James apologised, moving his hand. “So. Al.”

“Albus,” Scorpius corrected automatically.

James grinned at him. “Al,” he said again, provocatively.

Scorpius’s insides melted and his cock hardened at the sight of that grin being directed full wattage at him. He couldn’t find it in himself to complain again. In fact, James could probably have chosen to say or do anything at that particular moment and Scorpius wouldn’t have complained.

“Told me I had to tell you how I felt or he would,” Scorpius said, amazingly managing brevity and comprehensibility. His father would be proud. Apart from the ‘hopefully dating James Potter’ element of the whole thing, of course.

“Which makes it his own stupid fault if I abduct you and take you home with me to have my wicked way with you,” James said, his tone smug.

“I...um… yes?”

“Excellent.” James stood up and closed his fingers around Scorpius’s wrist. “Come with me.”

 

Which was, in brief (or, ‘in brief’ in Scorpius-terms) how Scorpius came to be lying on James’s queen-sized bed, his shirt off and his neck almost certainly covered in love bites, given the apparent latent vampiric nature of – bloody hell, his _boyfriend_ , Scorpius realised.

James came back into the room, clad in a pair of jeans and not much else. Quidditch or genetics or both had given him a good physique, and Scorpius found his breath coming out in little puffs as his eyes followed the toned chest down, admiring the muscles and gazing at the black treasure trail which led temptingly down into James’s trousers.

“Like what you see?” James teased.

It was easy to see why people considered James arrogant. Scorpius was not, after all, being very subtle about his definite appreciation (his own trousers notwithstanding, his cock was being anything _but_ subtle about his appreciation of James’s body). But Scorpius had grown to realise that James just wasn’t impressed by his own body, and couldn’t really understand why anyone else would make such a fuss about it. He liked it because it allowed him to perform the Quidditch moves his career depended on; but he was anything but vain about his looks.

“You look,” Scorpius began weakly, waving a hand up and down in a gesture which even he wasn’t sure the meaning of.

“Like I’d look better if I were over with you?” James said. His voice was hopeful, like an enthusiastic puppy hoping for a walk.

“If you think my neck can stand it,” Scorpius said, running a self-conscious finger over it.

James flung himself on the bed with a thwump which made the mattress bounce and slid over to him. “What if I put my mouth somewhere else entirely?” he suggested quietly. He followed it up by nibbling on Scorpius’s ear, but somehow Scorpius had the feeling that it wasn’t his ear to which James was referring.

“That would be...” It was very distracting having James bite gently on the outer ridges of his ear, but Scorpius did his best to carry on. “I mean, if you...” He came to another halt before forcing out, “James, you can do anything you want, just Merlin, please...”

James let go of his ear for a second, his face lighting up in a wicked grin. “Anything?”

“Within reason, I mean. I don’t want to be set on fire or used as a test bunny for Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, or...”

James rolled on top of Scorpius, cutting off what might have been a long list by the simple process of kissing him. Or not so simple. Maybe James should have been a Slytherin, because it was a cunning move. He had to know that Scorpius would lose his train of thought, especially with the hard ridge of James’s erection pressing firmly down against Scorpius’s own. For a gasping few seconds, as James rolled his hips deliberately, Scorpius thought he might come there and then, only managing to prevent himself by counting backwards in his head in Chinese from twenty.

At least, he’d thought it was in his head until James laughed.

“What was that?”

Mortified, Scorpius realised that he’d wrenched his mouth away from James’s, first to take a large gulp of air; but then, apparently, to start counting out loud.

“Um, I was counting. In Chinese. Backwards,” he admitted.

James’s brown eyes were full of bewilderment and laughter. “I don’t know whether to be flattered or offended by that. I can’t say it’s an effect I’ve ever had on someone before.”

“Flattered, definitely,” Scorpius said hastily. “I mean, I was only doing it because – well, because otherwise, when you did that thing with your hips -”

“What, this?” James asked, doing it again.

Scorpius let out a little moan. “Yes. Oh Merlin, that. Um, so, I just – I was worried I might… you know… might...” He trailed off, too embarrassed to say it aloud.

Fortunately, James got the drift. “Oh? _Ohhh_ ,” he said. He licked a path up Scorpius’s neck, apparently unable to leave it alone, and put his mouth by his ear. “Then I’m definitely flattered. I can’t say that’s an effect I tend to have on people either.”

“Then there’s something very wrong with them,” Scorpius said without thinking.

James nuzzled into his neck. “You realise Al already says I’m big-headed. Go on saying things like that, and I won’t be able to get out of the door by the time you’ve finished.” Then he added, “Eugh, I can’t believe I just brought my brother up in bed. I’m not doing that again, I swear.”

It was Scorpius’s turn to laugh. That was what he’d always liked about James – the fact that he was so quick to laugh, and to joke about things. Both Albus and Scorpius himself were much more serious, about everything. It meant they got on really well, but the leavening humour of James was something that Scorpius couldn’t help appreciating. It was obvious why the two brothers had fought and misunderstood each other in their younger years as they were so different. Learning to understand that Albus’s deeply caring and determined nature wasn’t just sulkiness – on James’s part – and that James’s light-hearted teasing wasn’t cruelty but affectionate jesting – on Albus’s – had taken time. Scorpius, faced with so much malicious cruelty when he started Hogwarts and people learned who his father was, had not had the same difficulty in seeing the difference in James’s attitude towards him. Plus James – case in point, the comment about his big-headedness – was as prepared to laugh at himself as at others.

“I just thought it would probably be better if I managed to come to the taking trousers off stage before -”

“Come to taking off trousers before come to coming,” James agreed. He raised his eyebrows. “That being so – and my having promises to keep about what I might possibly be doing with my mouth...” After one last roll of the hips, he slid sinuously down Scorpius’s body until his hands and mouth were poised over the buttons to Scorpius’s flies. “May I?”

Scorpius took a few seconds to process what James had said, his brain being wholly taken up with the fact that James had just pretty much promised to suck him off. James Potter. 

“Why me?” he blurted out, and then could have kicked himself. Couldn’t he have saved the crisis of confidence until _after_ the blow job, for goodness sake?

The mental kicking got stronger as James moved to lie down beside him. He’d gone and ruined it now. James would realise that hopelessly geeky Scorpius Malfoy was utterly the wrong sort of person for gorgeous, talented, cool James Potter. Idiot. Idiot.

But James was pulling him into his arms in an unexpectedly gentle fashion. “It may have escaped your notice,” he said, the half-teasing note still present but the words clearly seriously meant, “that I’m rather fond of you.” Scorpius opened his mouth to respond, but James pressed a finger over it. “No, hear me out. I know you and Al had a bit of a shit time at school and your self-confidence is shot, and I probably didn’t help. I know Al still thinks I made a hash of it with him. But – Scor, what’s not to like? You’re fun, intelligent and kind, and you’re really bloody hot. Plus, you know me – you’re not just looking for a Quidditch player, any Quidditch player, to make yourself look good; and you sure as hell don’t want me so that you can get access to my dad.” 

James grinned, and continued, “I’m not sure what you see in me, except I gathered earlier that my temperature had something to do with it, though whether it was warm or cold I wasn’t quite certain” - and the teasing was definitely back now, Scorpius thought with a warm sort of glow. “But I’m glad of it, anyway. And now – please, Scor, I’m desperate for your cock, and -”

Scorpius let out a strange sort of squeak at these words, and then clapped his _own_ hand over his mouth. He took a few breaths through his nose until he was certain he wasn’t going to say anything particularly foolish, but it did so happen that there were few things more arousing than hearing James bloody Potter say “I’m desperate for your cock” and it was quite difficult to think of anything else.

“Yes!” he managed at last. “I mean – very yes! Gosh, so much yes, and oh gods I was supposed to not be saying something stupid this time.”

“Scor,” James said, pressing a kiss to his lips before flicking open the buttons of his trousers with easy gestures, “you’re a darling.”

Then he was sliding Scorpius out of his trousers and pants and ( _ohmygod_ ) taking his own off as well, and Scorpius had to squeeze his eyes shut because all he could think was _he’s naked, you’re naked, you’re both naked oh my gods_ \- and actually seeing the proof of it as well as knowing it would’ve been too much. Coming without James even touching him would be even more embarrassing than if it had just happened in his trousers at the very beginning of things.

“Geez, and then you have this,” he heard James say, his voice unexpectedly deep. 

Then there were fingers stroking his dick, and it was nothing like wanking and really nothing like the only occasion that Scorpius had had sex with anyone else, which had been a horrifying experience when he was drunk and had ended up with him puking in the fireplace before deciding that it put Flooing home out of the question and he’d had to sneak out of the front door of a near-stranger’s house at some ridiculous hour of the morning.

Scorpius blinked open his eyes; and yes, James really was stroking his erection, and he really was naked. “Can I touch you?” he asked, feeling a bit stupid for the question.

“Oh hell, yeah,” James said immediately, sounding – almost grateful, as if he hadn’t thought Scorpius would want to. “Except… I want to suck you now, so – in a bit?” His eyes met Scorpius’s. “I wanted to before I saw your cock, and now… You do know you’ve got a fucking amazing cock, yeah?”

Scorpius felt as if someone had lit a fire in his face. “I – I – I,” he stammered helplessly, looking down at what he’d really only ever thought of as a slightly embarrassing, sometimes inconvenient appendage. “Really?”

“Definitely. Not to do compare and contrast – not least because I don’t come out of it so well,” James added with a rueful smile, “but – here...”

He pressed his own cock against Scorpius, and Scorpius made another undignified high-pitched noise at the sensation. “You need to warn me before you do something like that,” he squawked, flailing a little. Not that it felt bad – anything but.

“Sorry,” James apologised.

Scorpius shook his head to clear it a little and then looked down at the two erections held in James’s grip. He had to admit that his own was definitely not only longer but thicker, though to be honest he rather liked the deep ruddy colour of James’s, and the way the tip was peeping through the foreskin. He lowered a hand and stroked it; and it was James’s turn to groan as his cock leapt at Scorpius’s touch.

“Fuck, fuck, Scor… Bloody prick-tease,” he added laughingly. “Anyway...”

With clear reluctance, he moved away from Scorpius’s touch and repositioned himself so that he could lower his mouth to Scorpius’s dick. Scorpius wasn’t sure whether it was manners to mention that no one had ever done this to him before, or whether that would just make him look like even more of an idiot than he’d already managed this evening; and then, before he could make up his mind, James’s warm, wet mouth was enclosing the head of his cock and Scorpius wasn’t in a position to think about anything except that.

It was… Scorpius had never felt anything like it. Intense. James’s dark hair was flopping around his face as he sucked and dipped down and up on Scorpius’s dick. He had his hands placed firmly on Scorpius’s hips, which was fortunate because Scorpius couldn’t help but try and buck up into that tempting heat, that velvet place.

“Oh, oh Merlin, that is – oh my gods, no words, oh my giddy aunt, that is...” he babbled, nonsensical words and phrases slipping out of his mouth.

“Mm-hmm,” James said around Scorpius’s cock, and the vibration went straight through him.

Then James was moving again, and it took no more than a minute or two before Scorpius was trying to mumble out a warning that he was on the brink. He should probably have been self-conscious about the brevity, except that he thought he’d done amazingly not coming the second James’s mouth had surrounded him, quite honestly. His words of warning apparently made no sense to James – or James chose to ignore them: if anything the suction increased until Scorpius came and came and _came_. And suddenly, he really could see what all the fuss about sex was.

Which was, it turned out when he came down from the high, another thing which he’d turned out to have said aloud. 

To his surprise, however, instead of teasing, James said gently, “I’m sorry it’s not been good for you in the past.”

Scorpius shifted uncomfortably. “Oh well, to be honest, it’s not like I’ve done it much. I – er – once, when it comes to sex-sex, and...um… no one’s ever, well, done that before. To me. I mean, obviously people have done that before in general,” he added, clarifying unnecessarily. “Just not… with me.”

“Thank you for letting me.” James had a soft expression on his face. If Scorpius had had to define it, he would have gone with something like ‘fond’ or ‘caring’.

“My pleasure. Quite literally, as you probably saw. And, er, heard. I really need to stop yammering out everything I ever think,” Scorpius said apologetically.

James kissed his forehead. “It’s endearing.”

“Can I...” Scorpius looked down James’s body at his boyfriend’s still-hard erection. “...now?”

“Be my guest.”

Scorpius was pretty sure that James would have had better hand-jobs in his time, even if Scorpius had done this himself a few times in the past. But there was no denying that James looked as if he was enjoying it pretty well, a screwed up expression of ecstasy on his face as his breath came out with an “uh” sound each time Scorpius moved his hand at a certain speed. Feeling courageous, Scorpius scrabbled for his wand and cast the lubrication spell, and James actually _moaned_.

 _I did that to him_ , Scorpius couldn’t help thinking with an element of pride. He took longer, firmer strokes, testing what different speeds and hardnesses did to James’s expression; and if Scorpius had come quickly, it wasn’t much longer before James was himself letting go with one long groan, slicking Scorpius’s hand and his own stomach with his seed.

“Bloody hell, that felt good,” James said at last, lying back and smiling at Scorpius. 

“It did?” Scorpius asked anxiously. “I mean, it did. Good.”

“It did. So...” James said, sounding tentative. “Boyfriends?”

Scorpius beamed at him, for once able to come up with a concise answer. “Boyfriends,” he agreed happily.


End file.
